1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video processing and live video composition, and more particularly to a method, system and device for video data correction, video data compensation, and the like, for example, for use in live video composition applications, and the like. The present invention is related to technologies referenced in the List of References section of the present specification, and in brackets throughout the present specification, the entire disclosures of all of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, the technique of video data correction has been widely used in video display devices, such as plasma, LCD, other projector devices, and the like. However, the present invention is intended to apply such a technique to a different application such as a picture shot in a live video studio, where a character is positioned in front of a solid color wall, such as green wall or blue wall, and a video composition superposes this picture on a new background by cutting the solid backing color area off and replacing it with the new picture content.
Generally, the process of cutting the backing color off a foreground picture is called a chromakey process or chromakey function in a live video composition. This process normally generates a signal called alpha signal or alpha channel, which identifies various areas on the foreground picture with values ranging from 0 to 1. For example, a value of 1 indicates a foreground object, a value of 0 indicates a backing area, and a value of 0.5 indicates semitransparent objects on the foreground. This alpha signal is also used to represent the transparency or opacity of the foreground picture when overlaid on the new background picture.
Various problems can arise when removing the solid backing color and generating the alpha channel. Accordingly, various data correction techniques have been employed, including methods of correcting various types of flaws, such as seams, brim, wrinkles, and dirty marks on back walls or backdrops. However, such techniques can include various disadvantages and problems that still need to be addressed.